Kamen Rider Kiv-Ed
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Peach Creek is attacked by Fangires, Edd becomes Kamen Rider Kiva to restore peace in the world


Kamen Rider Kiv-Ed

Chapter 1: Fangire Attack!

It cuts to a boy with black hair that reached down to his shoulders and an orange shirt with purple shorts and black loafers in the gym "OK, Eddward, I know you're still shaken by the whole dodgeball incident that messed up your hair, but try to play for once, maybe those ballet and interpretive dance lessons may allow you to quickly dodge the balls." Said Edd's adoptive brother, Naruto Uzumaki, this was Naruto's adoptive younger brother, Eddward Marion Uzumaki and he started dodging the balls Kevin Alexander Jacobson and Edd grabbed the last ball Kevin threw and spoke "Enough is enough, Kevin! I've been waiting for this very moment I get revenge for all the times you bullied me!" and he threw the ball with the force of a cannonball and it nailed Kevin in the gut "OOF!" Grunted Kevin as he slid to the ground and Sasuke Uchiha, spoke "Sheesh dude! It's just a game!" and they walked out of the court and saw 3 figures

"Hiya Boys!" they clamored

Ed's hairs were standing on end, Edd was keeping his cool while Eddy was panting heavily "Just leave us alone." Spoke Edd and Marie spoke "Is that any way to talk to your future wife, loverboy?" and Naruko gagged "Yech! Gross!" she whined as Edd said "I mean it you 3, beat it." And Marie spoke "Let's kiss him!" and as they pounced him

Everyone watched in shock as Edd was about to be kissed when…

"Kiss me and I'll pound you into submission…" spoke Edd's threatening voice as the girls' eye widen in shock and he grabbed a rope and tied them up "If you harass me or my friends again, I will report you to Principal Antonucci, then to the ANBU, NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" shouts Edd as the Kankers whinced at the words and Principal Antonucci collects the Kankers and takes them to the office

Edd walked into the Math class and Sasuke spoke "So, Sockhead, did the Kanker-Losers learn their lesson?" and Edd said "I Hope so." And the teacher announces that they were gonna watch the news and they hear of a race of monsters called "Fangires" attacking the town and killing people and the newscaster got killed by a headshot from a Frog Fangire's gun and the news ends and Edd felt like he was being followed and he kept running and he saw it

Edd spun around to see a small mechanical gold bat with black wings that had a spider web design in the black and large red eyes. His mouth was that like you would find on a puppet.

"AAAH!" Edd screamed, "FLYING MECHANICAL RAT!"

"I AM NOT A RAT!" the bat thing yelled, "I am Kivat III. You are my partner. "My partner?"

"Correct, you and your family will be living in the Castle Doran, which has been merged with the Namikaze Estate." Said Kivat III and Sasuke spoke "So he's partnered up with you?" and Edd nodded and the same Fangire arrived and Edd spoke "Kivat, come!" and Kivat spoke "As you wish, Eddward." And he clamped his teeth down on Edd shouting "**BITE!" **and The stained glass markings had returned to Edd's face. Silver chains wrapped around the blondes waist forming a large red belt with multiple glass whistles and what looked like a perch. There was a blue one in the shape of a wolf, a green one that looked like it had a fish shape, a purple one in the shape of a fist, a gold one in the shape of a dragon head, and a black and silver one in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Henshin." Spoke Edd and silver covered the black-haired boy before forming a shape and then burst revealing armor underneath.

The black haired boy's chest was covered red with black outlined armor that mimicked muscle. His shoulders had pad that looked like folded bat wings with a chain around them. The rest of his arms were covered in what looked like black leather. His hands had red gloves with claws and gold bracelets. He also seemed to wear black leather pants. His left leg had a silver anklet with a green jewel in it. He even had black shoes. His right leg was armored from the knee down with a chain wrapped tightly around it.

His helmet consisted of a silver mouth guard that had black fangs. The visor on it was yellow and made to resemble bat wings with red on the top. Between the top of the red on top was what looked like a bat head with a green crystal in it.

"Let's rock, tough guy!" said Edd and he clashed with the Gaeru (Frog) and the Fangire drew his sword and Edd countered it with his own "I case you didn't notice, I can summon the Zanvat Sword in my normal form as well." The sword had a silver blade with that bat symbol where the blade met the hilt. It even had some stained glass markings on it. And he decided to finish the job Kiva then took the whistle shaped like a bat head and put it in Kivat's mouth.

The bat called out, "Wake Up!"

The small bat flew off its perch. As it did a red mist blew it. The afternoon sky turned to nigh and a crimson moon appeared.

Kiva crouched and crossed his arms in front of his chest before straightening out and throwing out his right leg and holding out his hands to balance himself. Kivat flew around Kiva's armored leg and blew the whistle. The bat then flew away just in time for the armor to blast away. Underneath it was red skin with three green gems imbedded into the shin with two wings on the side.

As Gaeru rose up from the ground Kiva's stationary leg bent as he jumped up into the air with his leg held up high. The armored man then flipped forward launching himself down towards the Fangire.

As he neared he called out his attack.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

As Kiva made contact with the Fangire the monster was knocked to the ground forming a crater in the shape of a bat like symbol. The Fangire's body glowed bright. The gems in Kiva's leg flashed and the Fangire's body shattered. A glowing light flew up into the air when a loud roar echoed through the air.

A large shadow appeared in the sky and at swallowed up the glowing light.

"Phew." He spoke as he returned to Edd and Eddy spoke "Double-D became a Kamen Rider…..That, IS SO COOL!" and Ed nodded in agreement and Edd walked off as the shadow collected him and flew off

"Castle Doran….." spoke Sasuke, Ed and Sarah's adoptive older brother


End file.
